Birthdays,singing, and Immortality
by Magnusjane25
Summary: It's Alec's birthday, he is turning 20,and he has a important descion to make. Does he really want to spend the rest of his life eith Magnus? And will he give up his mortaility for him? Rated T...cause there is...paranoia involved!


_Birthdays, singing, and immortality_

"Happy birthday!" Alec blushed as his friends toasted to him. Magnus gave him a hug then kissed his cheek lightly. Jace and clary were holding hands tightly and Isabelle and Simon were kissing. Alec clenched his fists 'that little-' Magnus opened Alec fist and whispered "Relax, it's just a kiss!" Alec looked over at the two of them, they were making out. Magnus smiled, "Aww!" he exclaimed "How cute!" Magnus squealed and clapped his hands together, sparkles spraying over Alec. Alec laughed; the funny thing about Magnus was that he was always shedding. Sparkles that is. Alec sighed; he couldn't believe he was finally 20. (And celebrating it in a mundane bar!) He thought about last night when Magnus said there was a way to make Alec immortal.

"It's called De immortalitate ferme ."Magnus had said "It means the change to Immortality in Latin. It turns the person into an Immortal." Alec nodded. He'd heard of it before, he knew that the process was very easy and took little magic, but he also knew that when it was used on you it caused immense pain.

"Couldn't you do the mortalis muta?" Alec had said Magnus shuddered.

"Alec, listen. If I were to do the mortalis muta, it would need much more magic to do and I probably wouldn't be able to see you turn 21, and anyway" Magnus said shrugging " It hurts a lot more than De immortalitate ferme ." So, Alec had agreed. If he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Magnus then they would have to do this. They had discussed it with Alec's parents and, with a little persuasion, they had agreed.

"Of course I can sing!" Alec's thoughts were interrupted when Magnus shouted out. Jace laughed and exclaimed.

"Prove it! I'll bet you $50 that you suck!" Magnus was quiet for a moment, everybody turned to stare at him. Then Magnus stood up,

"Fine." Magnus went over to a karaoke machine pressing buttons until he found the song he was looking for. Jace broke out in laughter, but the rest of them were quiet, watching Magnus.

"This one is for Mr. Alexander lightwood." Magnus said into the mike, as the song began. The song was one only Alec knew of, the rest of them had no idea what Magnus was about to sing. As soon as the music started Alec covered his face in embarrassment.

"I know I'm nothing but skin & bones,  
>But I sure think you're beautiful.<br>With your long, long hair and your big, blue eyes  
>I'm thinking 'bout making you mine tonight.(x2)<p>

Hush your lips, I'm about to speak up.  
>If I talk real slow, do you think you can keep up with me this time, am I out of line?<br>I'm tryin' to be a gentlemen;  
>So please don't make me ask again.<br>Yeah, I gotta lot of nerve, comin' after you  
>But your the only thing that's on my mind.<br>So what's a boy to do? Let me keep this short and sweet, your the prettiest thing that I ever did see.

I know I'm nothing but skin & bones,  
>But I sure think you're beautiful.<br>With your long, long hair and your big, blue eyes  
>I'm thinking 'bout making you mine tonight. (x2)<p>

Don't let me go if I'm dangling,  
>High above the world where the angels sing.<br>But back it up, let's turn this train around,  
>Let's get this party hopping 'til we're shaking the<br>Ground.  
>When the ground starts shakin' oh I better hold ya' tight<br>Don't worry bout a thing 'cuz everything will be all right.  
>Let me keep this short and sweet, there's not a lot I wouldn't do to sweep you off your feet.<span><br>Visit   
>I know I'm nothing but skin &amp; bones,<br>But I sure think you're beautiful.  
>With your long, long hair and your big, blue eyes<br>I'm thinking 'bout makin' you mine tonight. (x2)

Don't let me go,  
>Baby, please don't let me go.<br>Don't let me go,  
>Baby, please don't let me go.<p>

I know I'm nothing but skin & bones,  
>But I sure think you're beautiful.<br>With your long, long hair and your big, blue eyes  
>I'm thinking 'bout making'you mine tonight." (x2) <p>

When Magnus put the mike down, Jace was standing opened mouthed and everybody else besides Alec was doing the same. Magnus came over to Alec and sweeping him into a kiss. Magnus then turned to face Jace and said, "You owe me $20, Mr. Jace!" Jace stood dumbfounded, and Clary laughed producing $20 from her wallet. They all laughed then, knowing Jace didn't have $20 in his pocket.

The next day, Alec stood facing Magnus. "You ready for this?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded. "OK." Said Magnus, warily. Magnus put his hands up and as he did so blue light shot out of his hand straight as Alec's chest, that was the last thing Alec say before everything went dark.

"Alec?" Magnus. "Alec!" Alec opened his eyes, above him was a figure.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Alec sat up quickly, and then as soon as he did he regretted it. The world around him started to swim. "Owww!" Alec said gripping his head. Magnus laughed lightheartedly, helping Alec onto the couch.

"I think your head is swimming because you still have a hang-over! I told you we should have waited!" Alec glared at Magnus, then asked warily,

"So, it's done?" Magnus nodded enthusiastically, smiling. Alec hugged Magnus.

"I love you, Magnus!" Magnus was stunned then smiled and hugged Alec back.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Alec kissed Magnus lovingly pulling Magnus into him. That was another thing Magnus loved about Alec, He always knew what he wanted.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

Alec lay on the couch next to Magnus, who was asleep, thinking about what had just happened.

Magnus stirred, he stretched and yawned (like a cat, wow what a surprise!) then smiled at Alec

"Good morning sunshine!" Alec smiled and kissed Magnus lightly on the nose. Magnus got up and went over to the kitchen.

"Hey Magnus," Magnus turned to look at Alec.

"Yes, dear?" Alec blushed.

"Do you really love me?" Magnus was stunned then he laughed. Alec blushed. When Magnus was done laughing he replied "Of course I do sweet heart!" Magnus walked over to Alec and kneeled down beside him on the couch and hugged him.  
>"Forever," said Magnus, Alec finished.<p>

"And always"


End file.
